In recent years, digital cards have emerged as a medium that enables users to acquire cards that can be viewed on a computer. Digital cards are sometimes used to represent a character or an item, and in some cases, a digital card can describe capabilities of a character or attributes of one or more items. Digital cards can be used for gaming purposes and in some cases, some digital cards can be purchased by users as an in-application purchase item.
Although some existing systems allow users to acquire and utilize digital cards, such systems have a number of limitations. For instance, in some systems, digital cards can only be used by one application, such as a card game. Although some digital cards can be purchased as an in-application purchase item for a particular application, such cards are also limited to one user account. In addition, some digital cards have a rigid structure that emulate paper cards, e.g., some digital cards only having two sides, e.g., a front surface and a back surface, for displaying images and related data. Such capabilities can restrict how users utilize digital cards. In addition, the limited capabilities of some existing systems can restrict how users interact with one another.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.